Hemorrhoids are the result of swollen, normally present blood vessels in and around the anus and lower rectum. When these normally present veins become abnormally enlarged or dilated, they are called hemorrhoids (also known as hemorrhoids or piles). In this respect, they have been compared to varicose veins in the legs. Hemorrhoids may be either inside the anus (internal) or under the skin around the anus (external).
Hemorrhoids are extremely common in both the male and female populations with it being reported that the majority of people will have experience of or problems from hemorrhoids during their life. Symptoms of hemorrhoids include anal bleeding while some external hemorrhoids may cause painful swelling or a hard lump. Hemorrhoids are usually not dangerous or life threatening although it is important that they be evaluated to exclude more serious causes of the symptoms such as polyps and cancer.
A great deal of the medical treatment of hemorrhoids is aimed at relieving the symptoms and these can include warm tub or sitz baths, ice packs to reduce swelling and application of a hemorrhoidal cream or suppository to the affected area for a limited time. This may be accompanied by changes to the diet and it is often recommended to increase the amount of fiber and fluids in the diet to result in softer bulkier stools to eliminate the pressure on the hemorrhoids.
Surgical treatment includes rubber band ligation to cut off circulation to the hemorrhoid whereby it withers away within a few days. Sclerotherapy comprises the injection of a chemical solution around the blood vessel to shrink the hemorrhoid. Other techniques used may include electrical or laser heat or in the case of more extensive or severe hemorrhoids, an operation called an hemorrhoidectomy may be performed.
As aforementioned, there are certain creams and suppositories which are known in the art to relieve the symptoms of hemorrhoids.